The Touch Series
by XAuhoraAtraX
Summary: Robbie Shapiro, Tori Vega, and the touches they shared.
1. Chapter 1

_The Touch Series, The First Touch_

_By AuhoraAtra_

* * *

Robbie drew in a sharp breath, focusing on the skinny latina sitting beside him.

They were in Sikowitz's class, but whatever the man was saying fell on deaf ears. Robbie was entranced by the girl on his left. Tori the gorgeous Vega. This had been the first time they had sat together in any class for about a month, though this probably mattered alot more to Robbie than Tori.

Robbie was suddenly drawn to Tori's legs, those long, tan-

_And probably soft_. He said to himself.

His eyes widened at his own thoughts, no. He couldn't just..Touch a girl? Especially Tori. Robbie learned a long time ago that him, girls, and touching was not a plausible mix. He was the weird puppet guy. He was awkward. No one wanted to know him.

But, Tori was so willing.

At that though, Robbie leaned in a little closer to her, luckily she didn't seem to notice. By being this close he noticed Tori's soft brown eyes, that didn't help him as he pulled himself back a little, desperate to be more discreet.

With the fluttering hope that Tori was entirely too nice to hit him over the head with something, Robbie went into for his move.

Gently, he let his fingers rest on her clothed thigh, letting his hand move up and down, almost sensually.

Tori turned her attention to said hand, then to Robbie's face. Her expression was somewhat blank, until a knowing smile was placed on her lips -

Robbie felt a hand on his own thigh, although he knew it was hers, he never took his eyes off Tori's coffee brown ones.

"And if mr Shapiro and ms Vega could stop petting each other, I will continue." Robbie heard Sikowitz snort.

Robbie and Tori snapped away from each other, both blushing intensely as their classmates giggled and whistled in their direction.

Tori hung her head low, sneaking a soft smile to Robbie.

_Well_, he thought, _at least she didn't hit me with something_.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Second Touch -_

* * *

Robbie continued on.

"And Cat says she has this date, but I know she's just too nice to say she won't take me to the Prome."

Tori was always a adamant listener, rubbing his arm, edging him to vent out his feelings. And although Robbie pretened to pay no mind, he felt a shudder leave him everytime her hand went up to his shoulder gently, down to his arm, then all over again.

The Prome was only five hours away, and they were all ready to go. Robbie tore his eyes away from Tori's peaking cleavage before she took time to notice. She looked amazing.. She always did.

"Aw," Tori cooed. "I'm sure someone will take you."

Rex had snorted. "Yeah, right."

Robbie ignored him, his head suddenly raised itself, it looked so comical a lightbulb would've been shown above his head. He could feel his palms start to wetten themselves from the sweat. "Tori.."

"Hm," She answered with an encouraging smile.

"Do..Do yo-"

Robbie knew what stopped him from speaking. All the courage seemed to evaporate out of the air. She was Tori Vega, she probably already had a date waiting for her. Sure he might've had balls to ask her to the Prome now, when he really should've tried weeks..Literally weeks before hand.

He was surprised at himself when he asked anyway, "Do you want to go to the Prome with me?"

Tori made a disappointed face. "Oh, sorry, Robbie. But I.."

Robbie had his head low when she had stopped talking. He pulled it back up with a raised eyebrow, hope fluttering in his chest. "But what?"

Tori back tracked, she had no date. She had been so distracted by getting everything ready for the Prome, she had no time to actually take anyone. She turned with Robbie with another bright smile.

"Wow, Robbie. It looks like I can go!" Tori said, taking his hand and forcing him off the couch. "Let's go."

"Wait," Robbie insisted, when Tori started for the door. He started to tug effortlessly at his tie. "Stupid tie."

"Don't tangle it!" Tori says, coming back over to him. Holding his hands.

Suddenly, Robbie wouldn't let go of her hands. She looked up at him and Robbie blushed. She had never been so close to him before, he tighened his grip on her hands, her long delicate fingers curling over his own.

It was as if they were both frozen on the spot, Tori suddenly pulled away. And their was awkward silence -

"Looks like someone's in love." Rex interrupted, laughing derisively.

Robbie glared down at the puppet, knowing he was right.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Third Touch_

* * *

The Bridge was one of Robbie's favorite places.

Maybe it was because it was the gang's favorite place to go after a day at the beach. Or how the sunset's orange rays cause the railings to feel nice and roasty when you touch it. But Robbie likes to think it is because of Tori.

Robbie remembers that one time he was able to get her alone on the bridge. The way Tori's iris' looked when she looked out into the timeless sea. It was all silent, no one was present but them, and Robbie hoped it would stay that way. Tori occasionally caught him staring her down, and flashed him a comforting smile.

"Are you okay?" She'd asked, she was always concerned about him.

Robbie flinched, "Oh, yeah, of course! C-Can I have one of your prezels?"

"You have your own bag." Tori assured him.

Robbie rolled his eyes playfully. "Yes, but yours are always better. That guy at the counter probably thinks you're cute, he gives you the best ones."

"I'd give her the best ones." Rex said, chuckling.

Tori couldn't supress a giggle. "That is _not_ true."

"Fine, then give me one of yours!" Robbie said, laughing along with her as he reached for her bag.

Tori launched away from him, laughing loudly as Robbie tried to clumsily climb over her right side to get to her bag, and then it happend.

Tori shrieked as she lost her balance, her arms flailing over the railing, "_Robbie_!" She yells.

Robbie's eyes shoot open, and he did the only thing he could, he grabbed for her.

His hands strongly held onto her waist, it looked as if he was giving her some sort of deadly dip. Tori's short had rided up, allowing Robbie to feel the soft skin of her waist and stomach. He couldn't help, even in that terrible moment, but marvel at her immaculate body.

"Do you have me?" Tori asked panicked, "Can you lift me up now?"

Robbie snapped out of his lusty gaze, "Oh, of course." He says, bringing her up to her full height.

Tori held on to his arms as she regained balance, then her head tilted. "You dropped Rex, Robbie."

Robbie snapped his head to examine the ground, Rex layed there, he must've dropped him when he went for Tori. . .

"Oh, sorry, Rex!" Robbie yelled, picking Rex up from the wooden floorboards.

"You are such a spazz." Rex complained, emitting a soft groan.

Tori only smiled appreciatively, moving to give Robbie a soft kiss on the cheek. "A wonderful spazz, though."

_And you're just wonderful, _Robbie caught himself thinking.

She had no idea how much that meant to him. She really didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

_The Fourth Touch -_

* * *

Tori Vega's birthday was coming up, something of which Tori was never really happy about. Her parents always attempted to shower her with gifts. Besides, she was the Vega daughter that didn't insist on a whole week dedicated to her turning a new age.

The gang tried to pitch in to get her something as well, even Jade. Who sent her a card with a big "Fuck your birthday" card. Although Tori was sure this was sarcastic.

Tori was quite happy at the end though, having been able to stay home alone with Robbie besides her.

"This movie is jank." Rex complains, watching as scenes from Titanic roll by the screen.

"Thanks Robbie," Tori says, looking up at him with a smile. "You're the only person I can ever get to watch Titanic with me."

"No problem, Tor-Tor." Robbie replies, flashing a small smile.

Tori rested her head on Robbie's shoulder, she coud feel him squirm slightly.

She doesn't remember falling asleep, nor being on the couch alone later on. Tori was half-asleep when she could hear sounds of Robbie pacing left to right, anxious for some reason. It was so nice to sleep after having friends and family try to surprise her all day, she didn't open her eyes.

Suddenly the pacing stopped, she heard Robbie take a deep slow breath. As if bracing himself for something. Tori then felt his presence, coming closer to her. She kept her eyes shut, though her palms were sweating.

But, Tori almost blew her cover when she felt Robbie's smooth lips graze hers.

It was a chaste kiss, he was probably afraid of waking her. Though Tori could still feel the lingering sensation of his lips long after he had pulled away.

She could almost see Robbie's heartfelt expression when he said, "Happy birthday, Tori."

_Oh boy. . ._ She thought to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

_The Fifth Touch -_

* * *

Robbie ran his hands through his wild, curly locks. Feeling ashamed once again, for the trillionth time in the past two weeks.

He didn't know when or how he was able to muster up the courage to kiss Tori, although it was a very quick kiss. On top of that, she was asleep. Yet, he should've_ known_ better.

He had been avoiding her for two weeks now, and strangely, Tori didn't object like he thought she would. She did not notice him pulling away from her, or how the longing glances that he usually gave her (and the ones that he was sure she had noticed) were being kept to a minimum. Robbie frowned as he looked up from his bed as a dreaded feeling washed over him and broke off his other thoughts.

Maybe. . Maybe she didn't_ care_. Perhaps after all this time of being nice and kind to him, she just wanted him to stop. Perhaps Tori was just happy he stopped fancying her, so she wouldn't have to feel guilty. All those times. . they were just illusions. Robbie just saw something no one else did.

Coming to this conclusion, Robbie sunk his head into the pillow. A small tear wettening the fabric and the rims of his glasses.

He never heard that small knock at his door from his mother, he never heard her saw that Tori was downstairs. So when the door opened, revealing Tori in delicate dark blue sundress and a rueful expression on her face, he didn't acknowledge it either.

"Robbie -" Tori started.

"No." Robbie said, in a uncharacteristically cold tone. "Don't say anything, because I understand. I may be a loser but I was never stupid."

Tori's eyes widened at Robbie's statement. "You're not! -"

Robbie sat up, looking at Tori with steel eyes. "I said don't. I get it, okay? I'm not important to you. I never was important to you. Every look you ever gave me, ever smile, ever. . everything was just me fooling myself. Which, is something I do_ quite_ often." Robbie's smile was sickening, and the malice in his voice at the last sentence was evident. "I'm sorry I kissed you, I'm so -"

"Robbie I knew about the kiss!" Tori shouted over him, balling her fists.

Robbie froze, his finger, the one he had used to point accusingly at Tori, was stuck in midair. "You. . You knew? You knew and you didn't say anything?"

"Well, I wanted to say something, but you kept running away - "

"Oh,_** god**_!" Robbie exclaimed in agony, his hands clutching his head in dismay. "So all this time I've been running around here like. . Like some damn_ fool_! Oh god, I'm pathetic! So I was right! All this time I've just been . .URGH!" Robbie feel back into his pillows. "Why couldn't I have been born like Beck? Or Andre! ANYONE but me. Why?"

"Robbie, stop! -" Tori shouted.

"No! Why am I like this? Why am I -" Robbie felt Tori pounce on him. He shrieked, hands going to her hips -

And Tori bent down and kissed him.

It was like everything that had been bombarding Robbie's mind had come to a aburpt halt as Tori sat on him, her thin lips melting on his slightly larger ones. Robbie brought his right arm up to prop him as the other one clutched gently onto Tori's hip. She kissed him enthusiastically, bring her arms around his neck.

Robbie's eyes popped open as he felt Tori's tongue gently slid into his mouth, barley grazing his. Yet she still managed to send chills down his spine. When Tori pulled away, Robbie saw her eyes, they held such sadness.

"What is it going to take for you to not hate yourself Robbie Shapiro?" She whispered, water collecting on top of her eyelids. "What's it going to take for you to realize I don't hate you? Not at all, not ever, not even a little bit. . "

Robbie said nothing, he was mesmerized by Tori's eyes, those warm brown pools. "I. . "

Tori shook her head, which silenced him. "No. . I should leave you to your thoughts."

Tori pushed herself off of him, swinging her leges away and making her way to the door. Her hair swaying behind her as she closed the door behind her almost soundlessly. All the light that had filled the room was gone, in more ways than just one. .

Robbie put his hand to his heart and closed, he raised a hand to take off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

Tori was wrong. He was stupid. Very. . . _Very_ stupid indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

_The Sixth Touch -_

* * *

Tori never noticed, in all her time in knowing Robbie, just how much she needs him.

She's never said anything about the past times she's shared with him, the kiss, all the romantic tension between them. Tori's kept her lips sealed and has had no intention of unsealing. Not because she doesn't want anyone to know, not because she's ashamed. Because she enjoys that privacy, those calm, yet heart-racing moments she's had with him. Tori likes it that way. Just him and her. Her little Robbie. _Tori's_ Robbie.

When Robbie's standing in front of her, she's as stotic as she's ever been in her life. She stood in the empty cafeteria, waiting for some word from him. He's without Rex, and it somehow makes him look ages older. But otherwise he is his normal nervous self.

After a full moment, Tori says, "Listen if you're not going to say anything -"

"I'm sorry." The words spurt from his mouth so fast Tori hardly caught them.

Regardless, she pushes her nearly flawless brown hair back. "Yeah, for what?" She answers.

"For being such a self-obsessed moron," Robbie replies, and Tori is surprised at the words he used. "But, why me?"

"Why you?" Tori repeats, laughing derisively. "You mean why do I like you? Why do you deserve me or whatever that's supposed to mean?" Tori looks down, shaking her head and made a slight "click" sound with her tongue. "You really never learn do you?"

Robbie grimaces, bracing himself for whatever Tori is about to say.

"Let's see," Tori says, hands on her hips. "Maybe because you're the only guy I've ever known that's ever looked at me with real. . desire - I don't mean _that_ way!" Tori cuts Robbie from interrupting, looking skeptical, he lets her continue. "Not desire like guys want to rummage through my jeans, okay? Real desire. When you look at me. . I don't know, it looks like you're looking at everything that you could do with me. Hold my hand when we walk down the halls, lean down and kiss my forehead when I lean on your little shoulder, or run to me and hold me when I'm scared of staying alone after I've watched some horror movie with Jade, or share a dounut with me at Starbucks. . "

Robbie's skeptical expression is gone now, his eyes diving right into Tori's soft brown ones.

Tori let her hands fall to her sides. "When you look at me it. . It looks like you're really looking at_ me_. My heart. I. . I love you for that. That you appreciate me. But I'm not sure if you really love me, if you did, you wouldn't beat yourself up like you do. Because. . Because I can't watch you do that to yourself. No matter how much I care. .I can't keep. . assuring you of how great a guy you are if it'll mean nothing."

Robbie was silent, but the face he wore was of pure reverence. Slowly, his hands reached his face, both of them going left to right, and took of his glasses. A small tear was building in his eye.

"You know. . Even with my glasses off you're still really pretty?" He said shakily, cracking a small, nervous laugh.

Tori smiled weakly, blushing only slightly.

"You know I can be really selfish?"

"Yeah," Tori replied, laughing slightly. "And I can be a bit too sugary and sweet, everyone thinks I don't know. . But I know. "

Both of them began laughing softly, sincere smiles on their faces. Finally, when it stopped, Robbie reached for Tori's hand.

"Tori. . ?"

"Yes?" She answered.

". . Can we kiss now?"

Tori smirked, making her way over to Robbie, landing both hands on his shoulders gently. "You never have to ask that."

And Robbie almost holds his breath, as if been sinking underwater, as Tori touches her lips to his. He's prepared for this one, not like the last one. That was governed by shame and guilt, this one was sweeter. Robbie snakes his arms around her petite waist. Robbie has very little moments in life where he wishes they would never end. But this one was out of that few. He wished, truly, that he could stay there. Robbie likes it this way. . Just him and her. . His little Tori, _Robbie's_ Tori. With the sun beaming down on them courteously.

When Tori lets go, he doesn't want her to. But doesn't pull her back.

Tori brings her hand up to his cheek, cuffing it affectionately. "This could work, couldn't it?"

Robbie replicates her actions, stroking Tori's rosy sugar-plum cheeks. He says, with a wide smile. "Yeah, maybe. Just maybe."


	7. Chapter 7

_Seventh Touch_

* * *

A day later, no one at Hollywood Arts understood a thing anymore.

Robbie and Tori, hand in hand, laughing and kissing each other. Other students stared and raised eyebrows in suspicion, in wonder, in interest. And most had only one question:

_Were they dating?_

Of course they weren't dating, they must've just been doing something for class, a play? For most of that morning, everyone carried on as if they had large "dafuq" signs across their foreheads.

But as Tori and Robbie sat at the cafeteria, hands cuffing the others once again, Jade was the only one that spoke up.

"So you guys are dating?" Jade asked bluntly, stabbing her fork into her salad.

"Still don't know how it happend," Rex said in disbelief.

"Yep," Tori said cheerily. "Problem?"

"Uh, no, of course not!" Andre said, with a baffled expression. "It's just. . When did it happen?"

"Hm, sometime, I guess." Robbie replied happily, leaning down to kiss Tori's cheek.

"Ah!" Jade dropped her fork, sticking her tongue out. "Okay, new rule. Do not kiss at the table."

"What's wrong?" Cat asked, chewing on a strawberry. "You and Beck used to kiss all the time at the table."

Jade didn't look up, only closed her eyes. "Yeah, don't talk about him."

Tori and Robbie smiled with content, and began to eat in silence.

* * *

Sikowitz's class was after lunch, and that's where they were all headed. Tori never let go of Robbie's hand, clentching her fingers softly around his own. Robbie never collected every being this happy, he opened the door to Sikowitz's class. And everyone took their usual seats. Tori and Robbie found a place in the far right to sit.

Other were still looking at them as if they had four heads, but otherwise everything was quiet. Robbie reached behind him to grab his bag and set it on the floor, he bent down to leave it on the floor. Then he saw something that made his blood run cold -

Ryder.

Ryder Daniels was sitting at the very back of the class, arms cross tightly to his chest, and his eyes were fixated on Tori. Tori, of course, didn't notice, her hand was too busy caressing Robbie's. Robbie slowly came back up to full level, and turned around to face the front of the class before Ryder spotted him staring.

What was he doing looking at Tori? Robbie didn't want him looking at Tori, not now, not ever. This was the first time he had seen Ryder at all in about a month since Tori exposed him on stage as a sociopathic creep. Not long after Ryder had stopped coming to class at all, apparently he wasn't "feeling well". Everyone laughed and mocked him for a good while before his existence was nothing more than a memory every girl in school was happy to forget.

But it wasn't just the fact he was staring at Tori that bothered Robbie, it was how he was staring at her. Blankly, menacingly, without any real comprehensible emotion at all. That was what gave Robbie the chills. Almost subconsiously, Robbie removed his hand from Tori's grip and placed it firmly around her waist.

Ryder being back meant nothing good. Robbie had already come to that conclusion.

"Okay!" Sikowitz said, stumbling into the classroom aburptly. "Today I will be assigning partners to each of you, you're mission for this week is to create a song about a person in this room and sing it to me up here," Sikowitz stomped on the floor of the front of the class to give everyone notice of where exactly he was talking about. "Don't worry your little potato heads, the person in question can be anonymous. Make sure to make it anonymous enough so that your classmates don't laugh about it behind your back - Vega! Shapiro!"

Robbie jumped when his name was called, "Yes sir?"

"Why are you holding Tori's hand ,you know she's not your girlfriend, stop being desperate!"

Robbie perked up and smirked. "Actually, she is."

Everyone was quiet, Sikowitz's eyes switched from Tori to Robbie and then back again. "Oh. . " He said in a low tone voice. "I see. . Well. . To each your own, I suppose. Now! Class, I'll be telling you your partners for this assignment, we'll call it "Assignment 12k ultra delta, okay?"

"Sikowitz have you been watching_ Mission Impossible_, again?" Cat asked, twirling her fingers.

"Yes, why?"

"Because that name is unbelievably stupid." Jade replied dully, cutting a small paper flower in half with red siscors.

"Well okay, miss Gank, ( Jade emitted a small growl) For now we'll just call it Assignment 1 2 K. Now, I won't be telling everyone their partners right away! I'll announce them at the end of the day. So if anyone has any problems with that too bad, yadda yadda yadda, goodbye."

* * *

After class, Robbie stormed down the steps of the main hall, and made his way to Andre's locker.

"Andre -"

"Oh hey, Robbie!" Andre greeted jubilantly, smiling widely. "Hey, I'm sorry I didn't seem happier for you and Tori, it was just so sudden, y'know?"

"Did you know Ryder Daniels was back in school?" Robbie asked, crossing his arms.

"Daniels?" Andre repeated, somewhat taken aback. "No, I haven't seen him in decades, what's that little fucker up to these days?"

Robbie looked around, almost searching for a sight of Ryder himself. "I don't know, but he was in Sikowitz's class today, and he was looking at Tori."

"Ah, I see what's going on now." Andre said in realization. "You're jelly now, aren't you? Don't want no sucker looking at your woman."

"What?" Robbie exclaimed in disbelief.

"Haha, of course he's jealous, have you seen Daniels, he's hot. You're not." Rex said, laughing mockingly.

"Wha- Well, yeah, okay. But it's not just that, Andre. If you'd seen how he was looking at her. . ." Robbie trailed off, the thought of anyone coming near Tori with bad intentions was not what he wanted to think about.

"What? You think he'd hurt her? Pfff, " Andre waved his hand with a unconvinced expression. "Trust me, Rob, he can't afford a second strike. He's not that kind of guy. Tori slammed his ass with her song, he ain't never comin' back from that one. Don't worry so much."

Robbie looked down, maybe Andre was right. Maybe he had beginners-boyfriend gitters. Yeah. . That's all it is. .

"Okay," Robbie said, the anxiety he felt decreasing. "Let's go find Beck."

* * *

"But seriously, sis, Robbie? You're one of the prettiest things in Hollywood Arts, you know, _way_ below me but still. Why not go after someone who's not. . _.Robbie_."

Tori wouldn't reply as her and Trina walked past Study Hall, she knew this was coming anyway. Trina's mindless, shallow banter. For most of their walk Tori kept her eyes glued to her Pear Phone, she kept going back to Robbie's Slap page, hoping to see something new. Her face lit up when she saw his status:

**"Best girlfriend in the world~ So happy!**" Along with a emoticon that was smiling serenely, with floating hearts around it's head.

Tori skimmed over the rest of the comments:

**"Great job, lad!"**

**"Right on, Robbie!"**

**"Why didn't you take her to the Prome? lol"**

**"I love you guys."**

For some reason, this made Tori just as happy as Robbie's status. . Other people supported them. Anything Trina was saying couldn't be anymore irrelevent, as Tori looked through more comments, she realized not all the looks she got when she held Robbie's hand were those of disgust.

_I can't wait to tell Robbie. ._

* * *

"Good to have you all back in class again, as you know we only have twenty-five minutes left and I need some sort of herbal tea so. . " Sikowitz pulled out a large bowl covered in yarn. "It was a present from grandmamy, but anywhoo! I shall pass this bowl around the class. It has names of everyone, pull a piece of paper out and whoever's name is on the piece of paper that person is your partner for Assignment 1 2 K."

Sikowitz passed the bowl to a boy in the front row, he pulled out a piece of paper and then handed the bowl of yarn to another student.

Robbie paid no mind to any of this, he closed his eyes, adoring the fresh scent of Tori's hair. She looked down at him and would beam every so often. Robbie listened every so often to who got who.

Beck got Cat. . .

Jade got Trina. . . (Something of which made him giggle just a tad at Jade's screaming)

He got Andre. . .

Finally, the bowl came around to Tori. Robbie looked up at the piece of paper she pulled out, and suddenly his euphoria disappeared without a single trace and was replaced with ultimate dread as he saw the piece of paper -

_Ryder Daniels._


	8. Author's Note

_Quick Author's note. I cannot even tell you all how much I appreciate your kind words and reviews on this story. It really pains me when I go long periods without putting up a chapter, the chapters in question are pretty short I should have them up quicker, right?_

_You'd think, but I like to think of good, solid ideas that give you butterflies in your stomach. And that takes me a good while, especially because I hate throwing something together and not giving you guys my all._

_However, this note not just about appreciation. I wanted to warn you all that for now on the "M" in this story will start taking place. So far it's been pretty "T" But from now on it will be a lot more dramatic. That includes SEXY TIMES, along with some violence and cursing will play more of a part now. Now that we've gotten past the will-they-won't-they, does-she-like-him-does-he-like-her nonsense (lol) The story will actually take on an actual plot. Not that it won't still be fluffy and soft at some points, but now it won't be my main priority. So if any of you have a problem with that. . .um, in Sikowitz's words. . too bad, yadda yadda, goodbye._

_As you can tell Ryder will be a problem from now on. I thought that now Robbie and Tori need a legitimate problem now that they're a full couple now. It will also give me opportunity to mature Robbie up a bit and give him more emotional strength, because he still needs that. Be it canon or non-canon._

_I meant to say how happy I am that you guys love this story and review eveytime a lot earlier, but I kept side-stepping. This whole Ryder plot is building in ways I hope aren't too predictable, it'd be a real shame if you could keep foretelling what's going to happen. I hope I'm not THAT bad of a writer._

_Thank you all for your time and patience, I'll try to think and put up chapters faster for you all so you can get a full, satisfied experience._

_Love and Kiss,_

_Atra._


	9. Chapter 9

_Eighth Touch_

* * *

"I thought about it, Tori, I- I don't want you seeing Ryder."

Tori expected this entirely, as she closed the kitchen cabnits and set the two identical glasses on the table. Pouring Robbie's share first before saying, "Listen. . I don't like him either, I haven't since he tried to use my feelings just to get a decent grade. But I don't have much choice. It's either this or an F -"

"But he creeps me out, Tori." Robbie met Tori's eyes, as if he was trying to transfer his heebie-jeebies to her as to help her understand how intense they were. "And it's not just, like, jealous boyfriend vibes." Although Robbie was completely sure there was some of that as well. "It's real creeps. Like, evil psycho alien coming to eat you creeps."

Tori giggled, tilting her head a little. "Are you_ sure_ you're not watching too much Doctor Who?"

Robbie groaned loudly. "I knew it'd be hard to convince you, you're too nice! And, okay, that's one of the reasons I love you so much-" Robbie turned away slightly when he saw Tori's grateful smile. "But don't you ever stop to think Ryder may take an opportunity to hurt you?"

Tori's smile faded slowly as she thought, maybe he would try and hurt her somehow. Ryder wasn't exactly 'happy-happy-joy-joy' these days. The last time she saw him his appearance was nearly deplorable, dark sunken eyesockets, as if he hadn't slept for days. And his wardrobe was lacking as well; he dressed in all black, and it wasn't his previous cool-guy black either, as if he wanted to blend in with the darkness.

She looked back up at the cute ventriloquist without a word, forget her, what if he tried and hurt Robbie? Like in the movies where the evil villian goes after the heroine's family and friends.

. . Or maybe they _both_ were watching way too much television.

"Okay, tell you what," Tori said. Robbie's attempts to spook her had worked to a degree. "I'm still going to do this thing with Ryder, but I promise I'll be extra, extra careful with him. Alright? Besides, I'm going to call him later on today and tell him we can practice for the song here on Saturday, my parents will be home, everything will be okay."

Robbie looked around Tori's living room, as if Ryder was suddenly going to appear out of thin air. Finally, he came round to look at Tori. "Okay, you got yourself a deal, missy."

* * *

It was almost strange how amazingly stable Tori's relationship with Robbie was, everyone always just assumed he would be tiring, weirdo to the bone, and obsessive. Tori smiled; reality has a funny way of making big expectations simple.

Tori was used to it; cuddling with Robbie on the couch as they watch random shows, or sleeping in the same bed long after Tori's parents thought he had gone home. She was used to his timid touch as well, his skinny arms secure around her neck. Or his gentle lips grazing some area of her tan skin. Tori grew accustomed to waking up in the morning and turning over, finding the other side empty, and cold.

She didn't like it. Not one bit. But at least he may it up to her by leaving a newly fresh cup of coffe for her in the morning before he left her house for good.

But that one particular friday when Robbie had finally passed out on the couch after a long movie marathon, Tori finally got up to get the Pear phone sitting by the counter, Dialing Ryder's number.

". . . Ring. . .Ring. . ."

"Hello?" Came Ryder's voice, it had a strange raspy sound to it.

"Hey, Ryder, it's me, Tori." Tori said quietly, checking to make sure Robbie had not waken up.

"Oh yeah, what do you want?"

"I want to tell you can come over tomorrow so we can come up with a song, alright?"

There was a pause, as if Ryder was thinking. "Come over here."

"What?" Tori exclaimed in a hard whisper. "No. Come to my house. You know the way."

"Tori, seriously, my grandma will be home and I have a music room upstairs. It'll be easier if you just come over." Ryder pressed on, waiting for her reply.

Tori stayed silent, glancing over at Robbie, who was still sleeping soundlessly with the television colors flicking on and off his face. Tori finally sighed, pressing the phone closer to her lips.

"Fine." She said, closing her eyes. "I'll be there at eight, okay?"

"Perfect." Ryder replied, hanging up without a goodbye.

Tori turned her phone off, leaving it on the counter once more before laying down on the couch next to Robbie. She couldn't think much else before eventually falling asleep herself.

* * *

"Tori, Tori, come on, wake up hun."

Tori opened her eyes, albeit halfheartedly, only to stare into the eyes of her mother.

Mrs Vega stood over her, frowning slightly.

"Sorry I had to wake you, you know, it being saturday and all but I can't get your boyfriend Jobbie -"

"Robbie," Tori said groggily.

"Yeah, Robbie, I can't get him to leave, he keeps trying to make you pancakes and he's destroyed two of my pans and our blender, I don't have any idea how."

Tori sat upright, and almost laughed. Even from where the couch was, she could see the black marks on the stove from Robbie's attempts to make breakfast. She got up, walking from behind him, and crossed her arms.

He must've sensed her presence and looked over, smiling sheepishly. "Uh, fourth time's the charm."

Tori shook her head, mouthing_ 'no'_ to him.

"Did you know you look beautiful in the morning?"

Mrs Vega took a side next to her daughter, posing proudly. "She gets it from me, kid, thirty-six and still kicking."

Robbie took a second's silence before answering. " . . I can see that."

Mrs Vega's face darkend, letting go of her daughter's shoulder and began to sulk upstaris. "I'll be in the bathroom for a few days."

"She doesn't like me very much," Robbie said, putting one of the many pans down. "What about your dad?"

"Hm . . ." Tori trailed, putting a finger to her chin. "Let's just say this: he knows your name isn't Jobbie. That's the best I can give you for now."

Robbie chuckled, coming over to embrace Tori. "I gotta go, eventually Mamaw is going to realize I can't be in the bathtub all night."

"Are you staying with your grandma and granpa? For how long?" Tori asked, poking her head up to look at Robbie's face.

Robbie shrugged, pouting his lips a little. "Yeah, and I don't know how long, until my parents get back from Michigan, you'll find the Robbie-express at Mamaw's."

Tori smiled, reaching up to peck a kiss on Robbie's lips. When she pulled away, she only came back again, moving her hand to the back of Robbie's neck, pulling him in for a full kiss. Robbie was never one to object to these things, he let his hands roam the sides of Tori's thighs. Tori's hands rested on Robbie's shirt, pushing him back slowly into the refridgerator door, Robbie's hands now entangled in Tori's locks, Tori's hands now feeling the soft texture of Robbie's arms and -

"Um, excuse me," Trina said, coming down the heels in loud red heels. "This is serious ew-edge."

Robbie and Tori let go, trying to contain their struggling breaths while blushing furiously.

"Don't you guys think you could do that elsewhere? Like, I hole in the ground somewhere?" Trina said, waving her hand as if she was trying to shoo them out the window.

Tori turned around, surprisingly unfazed. "Oh, don't mind her, Robbie. She's just ticked off she's got Jade to worry about. Have you two figured out what song you'll write yet?"

"I am not making a song wth her." Trina said firmly, snatching her hot-pnik purse from the couch with epic speed.

"You have to, want to get an F?" Tori teased, holding Robbie close to her with both hands on his sides.

"I don't care, I'm not doing anything with that she-devil, now if you'll excuse me," Trina opened the door. "I've got better things to do than to worry about some stupid F."

All was quiet until the door shut, then Robbie looked down at Tori. "Did anyone tell her that Assignmen counts for most of her grades this year?"

Tori shook her head, pursing her lips.

Robbie's eyes widened. "Oh."

"Yep."

* * *

"Glad you made it Tor-Tor."

Tori frowned inwardly, dropping her purse on the nearby couch. She turned on Ryder, eyeing him with suspicion. "Where's your grandma -"

"Out," Ryder answered brusquely, hands in his pockets. "You know, doing old people stuff."

"Oh," Tori sighed. "Okay, well, where should we begin?"

"What kind of song do you feel like singing?" Ryder asked, sitting down.

Tori opened her mouth, but when nothing came, she simply shrugged. "A romantic song, I guess."

Tori turned away from him, traipsing over to the grand piano that sat in the far back of Ryder's music room. She sat down, grazing her hands over the small white bars. "I got a few verses down." Tori took another breath, shaking away her nerves. "Okay, here I go."

Ryder closed his eyes, concentrating on nothing other than Tori's voice.

"Oh boy. . .  
Oh boy, why do you run?  
You know. . Oh, don't you know?  
You've already got me Mr perfect, mr shy. . Why don't you drive over and pick me up?

I'll be waiting at my front door -"

"Stop." Ryder interrupted, frowning intensely at Tori.

Tori took her fingers off the keys, pulling back from the piano. "What? What's wrong?"

"You're singing about him, aren't you? Robbie Shapiro? Your boyfriend?"

Tori crossed her arms. "Maybe, what's it to you? As long as it's a song -"

"So I'm right," Ryder cut her off once more, tensing up. "You like him, he's your boyfriend?"

"I don't think that's any of your buisness, you know." Tori said, standing up, the small bench she was sitting on flew backwards.

"Actually it is, if I'm going to be your partner in this -" Ryder trailed off, his tone was unnecessarily rough. But then he closed his eyes, clentching his jaw. "I'm sorry," He opened his eyes again, they had a sign of serenity in them now. "I haven't been myself lately, I really haven't.. . My. . "

"Well, I'm not sure sorry cuts it, Daniels." Tori said, in a uncharacteristically cold tone. "Maybe I should just leave and we can do this -"

"My parents died. . " Ryder said softly, averting eye contact. "I haven't been myself since then. .That was a month ago."

Tori froze, mouth half open. Though her body seemed to be in some sort of vegetable state, her brain started working, racking up ideas and connections. She finally moved, she looked down at the floor in realization.

A month ago. . . About the same time. .

"You stopped coming to school a month ago . .Was it because of. . " Tori seemed to roll away as Ryder nodded, pushing some of his black hair back.

"Car accident," Ryder replied, his voice even smaller. "I saw it happen. . The car flipped over on the. . .On the freeway and. . That was it."

Tori couldn't swallow; the insides of her throat felt like cement was forming inside of it. She managed to fold her arms tightly to her chest.

Ryder took one of his hands out of his pockets, he examined as if it were a project. "I have these mood swings now. I can't even look at light colors anymore. . They hurt my eyes for some reason. . I have to stay in the dark all the time. .I. .I'm just really messed up, okay? I'm sorry, Tori."

"N- No, don't be. . ." Tori said softly, coming over slowly and putting her arms around his shoulders. "I'm sorry. . I think I may have. . Misjudged you, Ryder."

Ryder turned his head around, "I think you should go. .We'll do this again tomorrow?"

Tori appeared offended for a moment, but then smiled. "Yeah, of course. I'll see you."

Letting go of his shoulders, Tori shifted away from him. Moving to the door, she grabbed the knob, and looked back at Ryder. "Bye."

Ryder smiled warmly. "Bye."

Tori walked out, closing the door behind her with a echoing sound.

"And don't hit yourself on the way out." Ryder said, his rough tone returning.


	10. Chapter 10

_The Ninth Touch_

* * *

Tori thought she was in the clearing up until she saw Robbie.

She shut the front door behind her, walking in silently. Robbie's eyes snapped to her, she smiled.

"Hi." She said brightly, taking a couple steps forward. But then she really saw him, his face. Robbie's frown was intense, his jaw was tight as if he had been clenching his teeth all night. If she needed anymore validation that Robbie was not in the happiest mood, she got it from Andre shaking his head furiously; warning her.

Tori winced, "You know, don't you?"

"Know what?" Robbie began acidly, raising up from the couch. "That you broke your promise to meet Ryder here? Or that even when you agreed you just figured you wouldn't tell me?"

Tori froze up, she turned her gaze to Andre for help, he looked back without a word. There was really no help that he could offer her.

And when Andre couldn't resolve a problem, Tori learned that this meant that things were bad. Really, really bad.

"Robbie," Tori started quietly. "I'm- I'm sorry it's just. . I called Ryder and he told me his parents would be there a -"

"And were they?" Robbie asked, frown intensifying more still.

"Well . .No. . ." Tori replied, remembering Ryder's story about his parents.

"Exactly." Robbie said, as if this settled everything. "So he lied to you, see, I told you he'd do that -"

"His parents are dead, Robbie." Tori blurted, dropping her school bag on the floor. "They died in a car crash that month he wasn't coming to school."

Robbie crossed his arm, head swinging from Andre to Tori, then he said blatantly , "He's lying."

Tori made a sound of disbelief, advancing on Robbie. "How could you say that? I know Ryder's a snake but lying about your parents being dead when they're not is a kind of extreme, don't you think?"

"Ma- Maybe Tori's got a point, Rob," Andre began, and Tori was thankful that he was helping. "Ryder ain't the best guy but lets give him a break,"

"Oh, yeah," Robbie said, plopping back on the couch. "I'm sure that's what he wants. For you to think he's some poor bastard schoolboy down on his luck -"

"Robbie!" Tori said, shocked at his behavior. A silence fell between the three of them, Andre averted their gazes while Tori and Robbie stared heatedly at one another. Then, Tori made the face that made Robbie recoil, the face that meant she was serious.

"Look," She said, sounding rougher, much more firm. She walked over to the couch, she was basically standing over Robbie's scared form when she said, "First, I'm going to keep studying with Ryder where I want and you're not going to stop me, second, if anything happens between me and him or he tries to hurt me, I'll let you know. Three," Tori put up a third finger. "on my way home I ordered some pizza, we're going to eat it and watch T.V, then you're going to go home. Understand?"

Serious Tori scared Robbie far too much for him to continue arguing with her, he simply nodded. Tori sat beside him, reaching for the remote and switching on the television.

A couple of seconds past and Andre said nervously, "Haha, Idol should be on tonight! Haa. . ."

Neither Tori nor Robbie answered him as the scenes flashed across their faces.

* * *

Robbie didn't blame Tori for kicking him out, how could he? If he was her he would've kicked himself out, if that made any sense. .

But that was just it; He didn't blame Tori. He knew his worry (and a tad jealousy, but Robbie kept ignoring that fact) over Ryder was crossing the borders over to paranoia, but he couldn't stop. The more Ryder was mentioned the more Robbie felt the urge to throttle him.

Those next two days that involved very little cuddling with Tori and more Tori working with Ryder were more stressful for Robbie than he anticipated; Somehow, life had now consisted of being wrapped around Tori, without that, it was sort of boring. Robbie was back at square one with only Rex by his side, and he couldn't cuddle with Rex - not that he wanted to - Rex would have spit in his face.

That wednesday was going to be brillance: the day Assignment was due.

Robbie walked into Sikowitz's classroom, he was already having a discussion with the class, coconut in hand.

". . And then, when I was seventeen, my family moved to Puerto Rico for two weeks to learn the art of all foods and straws, I can poke a straw in any food and drink it's fluids!" Sikowitz took a sip of his coconut, smiling in reminiscence. "Man, what two weeks those were! -"

"SIKOWITZ," A voice roared, a voice Robbie recognized immediately to belong to Jade West.

"Yes, West?"

"THE ASSIGNMENT."

"Oh, yes!"

Robbie opened the door, nearly every seat was taken. He saw Beck not far from Jade, lip twitching as if to suppress a smile. Robbie's vision tunneled on Tori sitting up front, with Ryder. Robbie came up front, took a seat only a couple feet away from Tori, and grunted.

"Has everyone finished?" Sikowitz asked, the classroom nodded in unision. "Are you sure?" the class nodded even harder. "Surey sure? -"

"Just let us do our songs so you can take me and Trina out of these stupid handcuffs!" Jade yelled, shaking metal.

Robbie looked around, and saw a metal chain connected Trina and Jade by arms. Now it all made sense as to why Robbie hadn't seen Trina lately, she had been stuck to Jade. And for once, a rare moment, he felt truly sorry for the older Vega sister.

"Very well," Sikowitz said, as if Jade had taken all the fun out of everything. "Since you're so eager, Jade, Trina, you can go first."

It was a nightmare listening to Trina sing first and butcher every note so violently that when Jade finally elbowed her in the ribs the whole class let out a sigh of relief. The rest of the song Jade had sung was mostly about a girl named Rina Sega who gets hit by a moving train, but somehow, it didn't sound as horrible with Jade's soft, rhythmic voice.

"Pretty Tori, pretty Ryder!" Sikowitz called, gesturing for the two of them to come on stage. "Let's see what you've got for us."

"Uh oh," Rex murmured. It didn't make Robbie feel any better as he felt his insides clentching.

Tori walked up, Ryder following. Robbie saw the large guitar Ryder had in his hands, he took his seat and swung the guitar over his lap.

"What's this brillant song called, you two?" Sikowitz asked, strolling to the back of the class.

" 'Oh Boy.' " Tori answered before Ryder opened his mouth. Tori took a deep breath, and then began:

"_Oh boy. . ._  
_Oh boy, why do you run?_  
_You know. . Oh, don't you know?_  
_You've already got me, Mr perfect, mr shy. . Why don't you drive over and pick me up?_  
_I've been waiting at the front door, waiting for your call, or, oh, some sight of you._  
_Waiting for you to call and say 'Hold on, I'll be there at eight._  
_You're my perfect little soldier and I'm your pretty little princess Come beside me Hold my hand Kiss me goodnight Oh boy. . Be. . My boy. . ."_

Ryder's imprinted fingers left the guitar strings and Tori's lips came togetherr; the song was over.

There was a lot of applause, even Sikowitz clapped along with the class. Robbie disregarded Rex, put his hands up high, and tried to out-clap them all. For a moment, Tori really did look like royalty to him, she always looked like a princess to him but. . something about her being upstage with people clapping and admiring her, Robbie thought this was where she truly belonged. Suddenly something hit him, without really thinking, he said, "Sikowitz!"

Sikowitz turned to him, frowning slightly. "What is it, Shapiro?"

"Can I go to the bathroom? And can Tori come?"

Even though Robbie's back was turned, he could feel Tori's "what?" look fall on him.

Sikowitz raised his eyebrows. "You two go to the bathroom together?"

"Yeah." Robbie said quickly.

"Hm. . " Sikowitz touched his chin, looking up at the ceiling. "I usually don't let students go to the bathroom together, but you're just so weird, Shapiro. . .alright. But hurry up!"

Robbie nodded, he turned to Tori, gesturing for her to follow when he stood and held the door open for her. Tori still looked bewildered, the classes eyes were on her and Robbie now, as Tori went through the door, Robbie shut it behind them all and left them to their curious mutterings.

Where were they going? And why wouldn't Robbie say anything? Tori didn't argue, simply followed him to what was not the school bathrooms (something in her gave a sigh of relief at this) but to the school's cafeteria.

It was empty, the tables were still shining from when they were cleaned; by the way things were looking, they only had a half an hour or so to talk or do whatever Robbie was planning.

Finally, Robbie stopped walking. He turned to her, the sunlight reflecting off his glasses. He swallowed, scrutinizing her features as if what he was about to do would cause him some sort of pain.

Tori stayed silent, but began to say, "Robbi -"

"I'm sorry." Robbie blurted, agitated. "Sorry," He repeated, but this was more of a apology for his behavior than what he thought he had done wrong,Tori perceived. "I just had. . an epiphany or- or an urge to sing or whatever they call it on Glee."

"Robbie, what are you -"

"Just, just let me finish, okay?" Robbie said urgently, though not with any anger. He held on to her shoulders. "I want you to keep singing. . .okay? And I don't mean just singing, I - I mean acting or . . dancing just. . just anything, okay? And I don't want you to ever stop, no matter what happens. If - if the sun just. . just goes out someday I want you to keep doing the Vega thing, got me?"

"The Vega thing?" Tori said, chuckling.

"Yeah, that's what I'm calling it now." Robbie said, emitting a small smile. "I want you to keep doing it for as long as you can, I don't know if we'll always be together or what might happen but I want you to keep going? I just got this feeling when you finished your song, it. . it was the same feeling I got when you sang at the Showcase, remember? When you first came to Hollywood Arts?"

Tori suddenly felt warmth growing inside the pit of her stomach. "Y-Yeah?"

"I didn't even know your name back then but I remember thinking, 'good isn't she great?' " Robbie said, letting another small smile come through. "But. . I just want you to keep going, I don't want anything or anyone stopping you. . ."

Sikowitz was right, he was weird, Tori thought. But, he was sweet, and that completely outweighed all the weirdness.

"The song," Robbie mentioned.

"What about it?" Tori said, blushing.

Robbie wrapped his arm around her skinny waist, pulling her in. "It was about me, wasn't it?" He said breathlessly.

And then he leaned in and kissed her, and it wasn't a soft kiss, it was the same kiss they shared in the Vega living room only two days ago. Tori wrapped one of her arms around Robbie's neck, hot from being exposed to the sun for so long, she felt his hand pressing against her back, the other stuck in her wavy brown locks of hair.

Tori would never understand it; Robbie's lips and hers moved perfectly in line together, or maybe it just felt perfect no matter what, she could never tell. She'll also never really know how long they stood there, kissing each other, it could have been a couple seconds, or maybe minutes, but the school bell rang, and the classes would be emptying with students.

Tori broke the kiss, looking up at Robbie smilingly.

"You didn't promise me." He said.

"Promise you what?"

"Everything I just told you," Robbie answered, disbelief across his face at Tori's forgetfulness. "Did you skip it all?"

"Well, the kiss was nice." Tori said, and she saw other students coming out to the cafeteria.

Robbie smiled. "It was."

"I never found out my grade for the song, " Tori said, smile faltering.

"I'll see you later then?" Robbie asked, backing away from her at the sight of Andre.

"Definitely." Tori said, running back inside, one the way she shouted, "And don't give anymore inspirational speeches!"

"I'll try." Robbie said, hands in his pockets. Andre grinned back at him, obviously feeling the tension that had been between Tori and Robbie dispatching.

* * *

Robbie made the decision to walk home after the last school bell rang; Beck had offered to walk him home before a hoard of giggling girls came huddling around him. Robbie said, "No." but he never found out if Beck could hear him over the screaming girls.

He was walking one step at a time, waiting for Tori. Perhaps she'd catch up, even with this thought in mind Robbie went slowly.

"Hey."

Robbie whipped around, the voice was too deep to be Tori's, and his blood boiled at the sound of it.

Ryder was jogging up to Robbie, trying to catch up. Robbie felt the strong urge to run as fast as he could out of here and leave Ryder in the dust. Though, against his better judgement, his feet remained where they were.

"How'd you like our song?" Ryder said, finally side by side with Robbie, smiling.

Robbie took in a sharp breath, he didn't like the way Ryder said 'our song', like he did any of the work. . anyone could play the guitar. "I loved it, do you know where she is?"

"I haven't seen her yet," Ryder said, still smiling. Though Robbie couldn't help but notice how the smile didn't reach his eyes, they were just as dark and unmoving as they ever were. "I wanted to talk to you."

Robbie raised an eyebrow, his hands went to the straps of his backpack. "Are you su -"

"You calling me a liar?" Ryder said aggressively, his smile melted like ice on fast forward, it was replaced with a hard glare. "Yes, Shapiro, I wanted to give you a few words, that's all. Is that so hard to understand?"

Knew he was a nutter, Robbie thought to himself. "Of course, spit it out, whatever it is." He said.

"Good," Ryder said, some softness returning. "I just wanted to say. . .well. . watch out for Tori, alright?"

"What?"

"You heard me, Shapiro." Ryder replied, his eyebrows knitting together. "I just don't think she's as innocent and trustworthy as you may think she is -"

"Oh, bite me, Ryder." Robbie growled, turning back to begin walking again.

Ryder grabbed his shoulders, and threw him back. "I'm serious, _Rob_." Ryder said, adding venom to Robbie's name, he began walking backwards, away from Robbie, though never breaking eye contact. "Just be careful with yourself, wouldn't want poor wittle Robbie getting hurt. That's all."

Robbie closed his eyes, he could hear Ryder's footsteps getting farther and farther away.

When he opened his eyes, he was gone, and Robbie was standing in the lane again. Robbie sighed, and started strolling down the half-lit lane.

"Knew he was nuts. Knew it." Robbie said, smiling half-heartedly. Although his hands clenching the straps of his backpack harder than what was necessary.


	11. Chapter 11

_Tenth Touch_

* * *

Autumn finally came late that year. The leaves were now finding the time to finally turn from bright green to a nice brownish copper color as they weakened and fell to the concrete of Robbie's neighborhood street. He knew it was corny, but the now tan shade of the leaves reminded him of Tori's skin. He found himself becoming distracted as one fell down on his window seat. There was a definite chill in the air, a chill that prevented him from opening the window and interacting with the broken leaves. That, and he really needed to focus on his homework.

The world had finally took its normal balance again - rotating around and around the sun without Ryder anywhere near Tori. Maybe that was a bit dramatic, but that was how Robbie felt. The worry and apprehension had evaporated off of Robbie's chest, now that he knew Ryder would have no special reason to seek Tori out or bother her in any way, the air smelled better, Ryder-free. _Ahh_.

School life had returned to normal again - with the exception that Robbie was dating Tori. The unflattering shock most of his classmates had was now wearing off now that the norm was Tori hand and hand with Robbie. Though there were occasional murmurs of confusion that went along the lines of:

_"But why is she dating him?"_

_"Doesn't make any sense, isn't Beck Oliver single?"_

_"Maybe she lost a bet or something?"_

_"Maybe he's washing her car?"_

Robbie tried to tune them out as best he could, and surprisingly, it was easier than he expected. Some people on the Slap were still vouching and cheering him on that things balanced out pretty nicely. Robbie turned his head, watching the corner where Rex was left to sleep.

Rex was becoming less and less noisy with his complaints and insults that it was much easier to ignore him, too. Robbie still took him to school, and nearly anywhere else he went, and still mocked Robbie about his appearance and attitude, but he was getting less of a laugh out of it nowadays. Robbie smirked a bit, it seemed now that everything Robbie was, Tori seemed to like, and now made everything less mean-spirited. The puppet was running out of ammunition.

Life was picking up. Robbie never thought he'd be able to say that for himself. But that was the truth. Only one problem seemed to remain. Robbie's parents would be coming back from Michigan in two days, and that seemed to fill the anxiety that Ryder used to occupy. The grip that Robbie held on his pen became unnecessarily tight as he thought about it.

He'd have to introduce Tori to them.

* * *

"Dude, chill, everything will be fine."

_Everything_ was always chill with Beck Oliver, he was the most popular guy in the universe, what did he have to worry about? Robbie bit back his retorts and dug into his macaroni.

"How did her parents take it?" Robbie asked.

"What?" Beck replied, eyebrow raising.

"Jade's parents," Robbie finished, turning his head to look up at Beck's face.

He knew he was going into tough territory; when Jade and Beck broke up the group was sort of meant to pretend they had never dated at all, like all those times they were too busy sucking faces to talk to either of them had never happened. Still, Robbie could see Beck trying to pull an answer from his mouth.

"Well, Jade's dad was. . his usual charming, cookie-offering self." Beck said, and Robbie could tell he was with-holding a sigh. "Jade's mom was sort of relieved, y'know, she was probably terrified of the kind of guy she'd bring home. But, everything went okay."

"What about your parents?" Robbie asked.

Beck's calm expression fell from his face, his eyes widened slightly as he shifted uncomfortably. "Listen, Robbie. Don't worry about it. Everything's going to be okay, this is Tori we're talking about, who doesn't like Tori?"

Robbie had almost forgotten about that; maybe Beck was right, Tori was Tori. Queen Bee. Star of the universe. Goddess of all that was bright and beautiful. What parents wouldn't like her? But Robbie's anxiety didn't really come from the idea of his parents disliking_ her_, it was more about how _they_ would act in front of_ her_. What would his dad say? They never really got along, how embarrassing would it be to bring a girl like Tori Vega around to meet them and they react with the same insulting surprise the rest of Hollywood Arts did?

Robbie heard feet scurrying towards where Beck and himself were seated; Tori, Jade, Andre, and Cat sat around the table at once.

"Robbie!" Tori said, planting a gentle peck on the edge of his nose. Tori said a muffled hello to Beck, which he returned while sneaking a glance at Jade.

Robbie offered Tori a small smile, nudging his salad with his fork.

"Robbie wants to tell you something, Tor," Beck said, smiling.

Tori's head turned from Beck to Robbie, eyes alight with interest. "What, something happen?"

Robbie sent Beck a look that clearly meant I'm going to piss in your bathwater, but didn't reply.

"Yeah, apparently his parents are coming back."

"Oh, that's right! From Michigan?" Tori said, catching on.

"Oh!" Cat said, bouncing up and down in her seat. "One time my brother went to Michigan and he found -"

"Cat." Jade interrupted threateningly, bring her Metal Gears bag to her lap and began searching inside it.

Robbie groaned. "Yeah, it's true. My parents are coming back and -"

"That's great!" Tori squealed, smiling so widely her perfect white teeth began showing through pink lips. "I have to meet them!"

"Tori, no! -"

"I'll have to buy a dress!"

"I'll come!" Cat said, raising her hand as if she were in class.

"Don't encourage her!" Robbie chastised, frowning as Tori nodded.

"That's a brilliant idea! Oh! Do they like any food?" Tori asked, clapping her hands together.

"No," Robbie replied firmly. "and -"

"Oh, come on! They must like something!"

"Tori, please, I'm begging -"

"Oh! I'll ask my mom to make ham? Who doesn't like my mom's ham?"

"So good." Andre agreed, massaging his stomach.

"Tori, you cannot bring a -_ you cannot bring a whole ham to my parent's house!_" Robbie screamed after Tori as she brought herself up and began walking away from the cafeteria, murmuring more instructions for herself.

Beck smiled, as he watched Tori go, twirling his fork in the midst of his spaghetti. "She just doesn't get it." he said.

"Sleep with one eye open, Beckett." Robbie said as the bell signaled the end of their lunch.

* * *

It was impossible to get time alone with Tori after their classes; Robbie could hardly listen to any of the teachers (and that included Sikowitz, who was fairly hard to ignore in any circumstance, even if he was jay-walking while listening to Believe by Cher.) The final bell rang later that day, and the classes filed out, including Robbie, along with Rex.

"Can't wait for mom and dad to get back, this'll be a laugh," Rex said, laughing derisively.

"They're not your parents, they're mine. And stop. . "

But Rex must have sensed weakness, because he said, "Worried? Yeah, I'd be. They'll probably think you paid her, like in that movie."

_You Can't Buy Me Love._ Robbie knew that one, he watched it nearly everyday once upon a time. Guy pays girl to go out with him, he gets a little taste of popularity and loses his head, loses the girl, then comes to his senses and gets the girl back. Yeah, it was his favorite. Because he actually convinced himself that it would happen to him one day. But this was nothing like a movie, and as Robbie walked down the sidewalk, only a couple steps from Tori's house, he thought it was slowly slipping into some sort of nightmare.

Robbie knocked four times, straightening himself up on the last step. The door swung open, revealing Tori's mom, she smiled at him weakly. "Hello, Robbie," she said. She had finally remembered his name.

"Miss Vega, is Tori home?" He asked, his eyes snapping to Rex's form, hoping he would stay silent.

"Of course, she's playing the piano," Mrs. Vega replied, pushing the door open farther. Robbie strained his eyes, and heard the muffled sound of piano keys being pressed.

'"You're hot."

Robbie rolled his eyes at his puppet, moving inside the house and avoiding Mrs. Vega's reproachful look. He took a couple steps and saw Tori, glasses placed on her face, fingers dancing across the grand piano.

She noticed him, smiling but remaining silent. Her attention goes back to the piano, now playing a different jingle. "Know this one?" she asked, her eyes meeting his, something mischeivious dancing in her irises.

Robbie listened for a moment, before saying, "Broken Glass!"

"Yep," Tori said, no different than a average squeak. "So," she said, standing up and climbing over the piano bench. "did you come to talk to me about your -?"

"Parents?" Robbie finished, and then nodded half-heartedly. "Yeah, Tori, I -"

"I know you're nervous, Robbie, but this is exciting! I can finally meet them! I've only ever met your grandma -"

"Tori!"

Tori paused, giving Robbie a slight pout. "Why aren't you happy? You. . you don't want them to meet me?"

"No, I don't_ them_ to meet_ you_," Robbie said, but then sidetracked. "Wait, that made no sense. . ugh, okay, Tori, listen. I just think you have a vision in your head of what they're like, and I just don't think -"

"It's going to be okay, Robbie," Tori said, coming closer and reaching for his forearm, to which she grasped and brought to her glossed lips. "Everything's going to be okay, I'm not delusional. I'm sure something will be weird, but I promise I wont' overreact."

"Tori. . "

"Robbie, trust me." Tori said. She raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck, she leaned in and kiss him fully. The lipgloss tasted like plum and cherry, Robbie couldn't tell for sure. Tori let a hand brush against Robbie's face as they kissed, Robbie let his fingers tangle up in her perfect brown hair, slightly massaging her scalp

Finally Tori released him with a sigh. "Believe me now?" she said, frowning.

Robbie closed his eyes for a second or two, defeated, he said, "Yes."

"Good," Tori said, giving him her famous Tori smile. Then she began pushing him backwards. "Now leave, got to do lots tomorrow!"

"But, Tori -"

"We just had this squabble, Rob, now, I'll - see - you - _tomorrow_!"

And the door shut, and Robbie realized the air was much colder than when he arrived.

"Ha, just wish I could believe her." Rex said, chuckling with malice.


End file.
